onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Discussions et Hypothèses - Sabaody Park/@comment-80.215.155.222-20180430163910/@comment-80.215.70.3-20180502093545
LeB bonjour à tous, je me souviens de cette liste qui etait sortie, je l'avait vu sur shanbondypark un peu avant la fin de l'arc dresrosa et je me demandais aussi si ce n'etait pas de la fanfiction. Je vais vous dire ce que j'en penses car beaucoup de ces phrases m'intriguent aussi. Après l'ellipse, Barbe noire aura la même barbe que le réel barbe noire de la vraie vie. on l'a vu a dresrosa sur l'escargotphone -Mansherry est celle qui a fait en sorte que les marines soit incapables de combattre sans pour autant être insconscients (Scan 797 page 11) -Doflamingo is a cross eyed (il a les yeux qui.... louchent ?) ' che ne compwend pas..' -Cp0 est entrain de chasser le cp9 ' je ne comprends pas mais je sais que cette liste de base etait en anglais la traduction a été literale nous devins pas prendre l'info comme ça pour la comprendre' -Akainu et fujitora vont abolir le système des corsaires et Mihawk rejoindra l'équipage de Shanks. c'est vraiment possible au vu des actes des corsaires depuis grandlîne. Et je ne vois pas Mihawk ailleurs que chez Shanks -Le 7eme corsaire est l'idole de Zoro et son inspiration afin de devenir le plus puissant bretteur. de qui parlait il? Weeble? Mihawk?? -Jinbei sera le prochain à rejoindre les chapeaux de pailles. nous savions depuis l'iles des HP mais confirmé il y a moi s d'un mois par la phrase de Luffy a jimbei : n'oublies pas que maintenant je suis ton capitaine. -Une femme minkman rejoindra les chapeaux de pailles à zou. Carrot?? C'est choquant quand meme.. -Sanji a un passé sombre. On l'a appris a zou mais on s'en doutait tout de meme -Zoro est le Shogun perdu Zoro a un lien avec wano c'est indéniable je dirais meme avec le shogun -Kaido kidnappera Chopper, Nami et Monosuke et il comptera utiliser Chopper possible mais pour le moment je ne vois pas pourquoi -Zoro va défaire le vice capitaine de Kaido (Zoan de type tigre avec du feu) et sanji va défaire le zoan de type bouc che ne compwend pas.. -Law annulera l'immortalité de Kaido avec sa vie, Law mourra. possible mais je l'espere pas.. y a plus beaucoup de D.. -Luffy battra Kaido. je me demande surtout quand ? Et comment il va faire? -Barbe Noire tuera Kaido et prendra son fruit du démon.' pour moi Barbe noire finira seul empereur du monde de one piece donc possible qu'il s'occupe des yonko lui meme ou avec l'aide du GM et de la marine dont il va devenir allié je penses' -Barbe Noire tuera Kuzan et ensuite tuera Shanks''' tout a fait possible si on suit ce que j'ai écrit ci dessus''' -Shanks fera une cicatrice sur l'oeil de barbe noir. si cela se passe barbe noire aura un oeil borgne comme le BN qui a existé, cela coincide avec la phrase sur sa barbe -Barbe Noire défaira la marine et deviendra le roi des pirates. possible mais pas roi des pirates comme on le pense je penses que ce sera un empereur unique allié au GM, du coup il passerait pour roi des pirates au yeux de tous quoi.. -Wano et l'île des hommes poissons étaient sous la protection de Barbe Blanche parce que celui-ci était au courant pour les armes antiques qui sont cachées dans ces deux îles. Momo? Shiraoshi?? Possible Roger et barbe blanche en on parlé -Pour trouver le One piece tu dois être l'élu, et pour cela tu dois écouter la voix de toute chose. C'est pour cela que Shanks et les autres Yonko n'ont pas pu le trouver. Luffy est l'élu." Saaaah encore une election.. Serieusement Luffy je le vois un peu comme une arme antique speciale.. c'est a dire que il y a les 3 armes + lui qui serait en rapport avec les 3 autres. "-Barbe noir tuera Buergess et Shilliew deviendra le vice-capitaine. Possible mais je ne vois pas l'interet de faire ca -Doflamingo sera le dernier Corsaire que Luffy battra. je penses et je l'espere -Sanji sera redouté par la marine. (Lol :rire2: ) au vu de la fin de l'arc whole cake on s'emoigne de cette phrase, mais si sanji fait table rase du passé ca peut etre possible -Un ami de Sanji apparaitra pour aider les chapeaux de pailles pour vaincre Kaido. un ami? De la famille?? -Marco rejoindra l'équipage de Shanks.possible mais a voir comment, ils ont l'air de s'e respecter quand meme et surout ils ont l'air d'etre de la meme generation -Un des corsaires fera équipe avec luffy dans le but de vaincre Kaido également. Soit c'est law, soit baggy mais je sais pas.. -Zoro vaincra son plus grand idol (autrement dit le le 7eme corsaire). Mihawk?? Mais pourquoi?? -Zoro est un D et son passé sera dévoilé à Wano.j'espere que Zoro n'est pas un D mais je penses que sa famille a avoir avec le siecle oublié -Barbe blanche à battu kaido 4 fois.possible -Le titre de yonko disparaitra après que BB soit devenu le seigneur des pirates.c'est fooooort possible mais pas roi des pirates juste empereur -Copper and Silver make Luffy Golden (sur le coup j'ai rien compris....) phrase tres bizarre.. mais si on reflechhi bien y a silver et copper et on peut le prendre comme : luffy se fera entrainer par silver et copper pour etre du niveau de roger, apres je sais c'est tiré par les dreads lol -Kuina à été assassinée.' j'en suis persuadé' -Silver raiyleght entrainera Zoro.' pourquoi il l'entrainerait?? Zoro je penses est meilleur bretteur que Silver, mais on l'appelle le seigneur des ténebres, pourquoi??' -Il y aura trois grandes guerres en tout . Si c'est ça la guerre ou dragon mourra arrive... -Dans la première grande guerre Ace au poing ardent et Barbe Blanche mourront. Oui... mais encore?? -Dans la deuxième grande guerre Dragon mourra. Possible -Dans la troisième et dernière grande guerre Sanji mourra . Vraiment je doutes -Sabo écrira un livre à propos de Luffy.J'ai toujours pensé que le narrateur de One piece était omniscient, je penses que le narrateur est Sabo -Sabo tuera Akainu. Beaucoup pensent que Luffy se le fera, moi je penses que ce sera Sabo, en effet chacun des protagonistes resterait a sa place, les revo veulent renverser le GM, j'y verrais aussi une revanche du fruit. On aurait un Sabo vs Akainu et Luffy vs Barbe Noire -Le projet Pacifista se fera pirater par Dragon, qui remercira Kuma. a voir mais cela pourrait expliquer pourquoi il a attendu les Mugis devant le Sunny -Les trois armes antiques seront prises par Barbe noir, luffy et les dragons celestes. je sais pas, Shiraoshi je penses qu'elle sera kidnapper a la reverie, Momo est pour moi l'arme antique qui permet de controller zunesha et donc serait avec Luffy mais barbe noire je sais pas.. -Luffy retournera encore une fois dans son village à cause d'une promesse .Fort possible mais quel promesse -Le père de Franky était un bon pirate..... d'accord mais quel interet?? -Law à fait quelques chose au corps de Luffy lors de son opération à l'arc Marineford''' possible mais dans quel interet aussi?' -Zoro perdra son bras à l'arc Wano et Franky lui en fera un '''mdrr Zoro Skywalker, c'est grave possible Oda aime bien remettre des storys a sa sauce. On connait pas la famille de Zoro mais il dot avoir un lien avec wano et pire le shogun, peut etre son oncle.. ses cheveux vert Jedi mdrr' -Luffy ne peut pas vieillir en raison de son fruit du démon et on s'en rendra compte lorsqu'un ennemi essayera de le vieillir..... euuuh vieillir ou grandir?? Il est vrai que sa peau est dessiné sans rides lool En tous cas a prendre avec des bonnes pinces ces info fakereal je sais pas quoi